Merlin, én sze-
by Lora-san
Summary: Arthur épp meg akarja vallani a szerelmét Merlinnek, amikor is megtörténik a baj. One-shot. Karakterhalál. Merthur.


**Nos, előre figyelmeztetek mindenkit, hogy ez az első Merlin ficem. ^^ Van még pár ötletem ezzel a témával kapcsolatban, de még hagyom egy kis ideig érni őket. Elég sokáig vitatkoztam ennek a ficnek a megírásán, sőt inkább a felrakásán. **

**Nos, sajnálom ha valakinek nem tetszik majd, de mivel ez az első próbálkozásom a témában, nekem bejövős. ;) És ugyebár,az embernek gyakorolnia kell, hogy menjen... :D De remélem azért tetszeni fog. :)**

**Figyelem: AU! (középiskola) Utalás Merthurra, szomorú fic! (Legalábbis próbáltam olyan szomorúra megírni amennyire csak lehetett, de - mint már mondtam -, ez az első próbálkozásom vele) karakter halál, Arthur POV.**

_A dőlt betűs részek a gondolatok, a végén pedig a képzelet._

**U:i. A cím nincs elrontva.:D (És a sok név ismétlés is direkt. Na meg azért, mert a drága jó BBC-sek nem adtak vezetéknevet a mi drága szereplőinknek. -.- :D ) és én nem akartam kitalálni hozzájuk... ^^"**

**By: Lora-san. **

**Mindenkinek jó őszi szünetet!**

* * *

><p>Ahogy Arthur körbenézett a buszon, vigyorogva vette tudomásul, hogy az osztálytársai mind hülyék. Az előtte ülő Lancelot most éppen a szomszédjával vitatkozott, aki történetesen Gwaine volt. A fekete hajú pofákat vágva próbálta elmondani azt, amit akart, de Arthur sajnos a hangzavartól nem értette, hogy miről is volt szó.<p>

Csak nevetve megrázta a fejét, és a busz elejében lévő tanárra nézett. A szemüveges nő megpróbált mindenkit csendre inteni, de Arthur tudta, hogy ez nem fog összejönni. Leon a nő mellett ült, hiszen mint osztály felelősnek ez volt a dolga. Néhány üléssel előrébb meglátta a nővérét, aki Gwennel készített pár mosolygós fotót. Balra fordult, és elkezdte a többieket keresni. Azonnal meg is látta a kifelé bambuló Elyant és Percivalt.

Nem lepődött meg, amikor észrevette a sok üres kajás zacskót körülöttük, hiszen mindenki tudta, hogy annak a kettőnek hatalmas nagy étvágya van.

Aztán Arthurnak feltűnt, hogy valaki nagyon integet neki, mire jobban kihajolt az ülésből. Freya lóbálta felé a kezét, közben pedig mosolygott. A szőke visszaintegetett, és bólintott. Aztán persze ezt még eljátszotta Elenánál meg Viviennél is. A szőke hajú lány mellett ott ült még Cendred is, aki - szokásához híven - aludt.

Majd a háta mögé nézett, és meglátta a telefonjával babráló Mordredet. A srác fülén fejhallgató volt, ezért Arthur nem is szólt neki oda. Igaz, hogy egy kicsit haragudott a másikra, mivel Merlinnel ő akart a leghátsó sorba ülni, de mindegy.

És akkor, amikor már épp visszafordult volna, meghallotta az _ő_ nevetését. A szemeit azonnal a másikra kapta, és érezte ahogy a szívverése felgyorsul.

Merlin hangosan felnevetett - Arthur biztos volt benne, hogy az előtte lévő két idiótán -, és fogalma sem volt arról, hogy Arthur éppen őt nézi. A srácon egy kék-fehér kockás ing volt, ami nagyon jól ment a szeme színéhez - Legalábbis a szőke így gondolta.

Merlin fekete haja kócos volt, de még így is jól állt neki, és legfőképpen eltakarta a füleit, amiket nem nagyon kedvelt. Pedig Arthur számtalanszor elmondta neki, hogy nincs velük semmi baj, a srác mégis, még mindig érzékeny volt erre a témára.

Arthur szinte nem is emlékezett azokra a napokra, amikor még nem ismerte Merlint. Saját magán is csodálkozott, de úgy érezte, mintha azok az idők nem is lettek volna. És akkor lám, egy nap betoppant Merlin, és felforgatta mind az ő, és mind az osztály életét.

Emrys mindig is bohókás volt, az a non-stop vigyorgós fajta, akiért még a tanárok is teljesen odavoltak. Igaz, hogy Arthurral az elején nem jöttek ki jól, hiszen ment a folyamatos beszólogatás a másiknak, de aztán végül mégis csak összekovácsolódtak.

És Arthur ennek nagyon, de _nagyon_ örült.

Már több mint három éve voltak barátok és padtársak. Sosem hagyták magára a másikat, az osztályban ezért is tudta mindenki, hogy kettejüket egymás társaságában kell keresni.

Merlin mindig arról hadovált, hogy a sors akarta, hogy találkozzanak, habár Arthur szerint ez csak a puszta véletlen, mégis, a mellkasát mindig felmelegítették ezek a nagy szavak. Hiába is néz ki Merlin - egy kicsit, _kicsit_! - idiótának, Arthur mindig meglepődik, hogy a barátja mennyire bölcs.

Nagyon sok mindenben segített, és nem csak neki. Arthur a legjobb barátjának tekinti Merlint, még akkor is, ha Leont már születése óta ismeri.

De azt végképp nem tudja, hogy mikor is szeretett bele a mellette ülő idiótába.

A szőke alig két éve van tisztában az érzéseivel, de eleinte nem merte bevallani magának. Mert hát, Merlin eddig az élete része volt, sőt. Arthur úgy gondolja, hogy már Merlin az élete.

Amikor felkel csak rá gondol, még akkor is ő jár a fejében, ha a másik épp neki magyaráz valamit.

Többször is észrevette magán az évek folyamán, hogy bambul. Vagyis, Merlint nézi. A másik ezt viszont vagy nem vette észre, vagy csak nem foglalkozott vele. Néha Arthur nem is tudta igazán, hogy melyiknek örül jobban. És amikor éhes tekintettel figyeli a másik ajkait, érzi, hogy lángra gyúl az arca. Vagy amikor Merlin rá néz a kék szemeivel, vagy csak véletlenül megérinti őt, Arthur úgy érzi, hogy menten elolvad.

De az tette a pontot az íre, amikor is másodévben _álmodott_ Merlinnel. Oh, és mennyire élvezte...

Így végül képtelen volt tovább figyelmen kívül hagyni az érzéseit, ezért is döntötte el, hogy ezen a kiránduláson, elmondja a másiknak, hogy mit érez. Még akkor is, ha Merlin többé nem akar majd a barátja lenni, vagy nem akar már mellette tovább ülni.

Bár Arthur soha nem mert ezekre gondolni huzamosabb ideig, hiszen képtelen volt elképzelni az életét Merlin nélkül.

Amikor a másik újra felnevetett mellette, gyengéden elmosolyodott. A keze remegett idegességében, és érezte ahogy az izzadtság cseppek lefolynak a homlokán. Gyorsan letörölte őket a kézfejével, és nyelt egyet. A mellkasa fel s alá járt, majd újra felpillantott a barátjára, majd hátradőlt, és a fejét az ülésnek támasztotta. Arthur nézte, ahogy a másik Ádám csutkája fel-le mozog miközben nyel és beszél. Habár Arthur hallotta a másik mély tónusú, kellemes hangját, nem értette, hogy az mit mond.

Bámult a fekete hajút, és a tüdejében rekedt a levegő, amikor Merlin is rá nézett. Hirtelen nem tudta mit mondjon, ezért megnyalta az ajkait. Emrys mosolygott, de a tekintete értetlenséget tükrözött. Arthur ökölbe szorította maga mellett a kezeit, és a kék szempárba fúrta a sajátját. A szőke nem tudta, hogy mennyi ideig tarthatták a szemkontaktust, de tudta, hogy ez a megfelelő pillanat.

Igaz, hogy nem a buszon tervezte a vallomást, de már nem tud mit kezdeni magával. A lehetetlen súly, a_ titok_ ott nyomja a vállait, és nagyon meg akar tőlük szabadulni.

És természetesen azért is, mert már nagyon vágyik Merlinre.

Arthur kinyitotta a száját, és megszólalt.

- Merlin, én sze- - Kezdte, de folytatni már nem tudta.

Váratlanul előre rendült, és érezte ahogy a buszba valami hátulról belecsapódik. Hallotta ahogy a többiek felsikítanak, hallotta a gumik nyikorgását az aszfalton, és látta, ahogy a busz ablakai kitörnek. A szilánkok a szélrózsa minden irányába elrepültek, ami félelmetes volt. A rémület azonnal átjárta az egész testét, a végtagjai elzsibbadtak, és a szíve ki akart ugrani a helyéről. Ő maga is felüvöltött, ahogy mindenki más is. Aztán hirtelen eszébe jutott Merlin, és az aggódás mérhetetlen súlyként nehezedett rá.

De a busz annyira pörgött, hogy képtelen volt jobbra nézni. Sőt, a szemeit ijedtében, reflex szerűen be is becsukta, és próbált imádkozni. Aztán hallott pár sistergő hangot, majd megérezte, hogy a busz zuhan.

Azonnal érezte az epés ízt a szájában, és mintha a gyomra is ki akart volna repülni a helyéről. Arthur tudta jól, hogy erre fele nincsenek szakadékok, így egy gyors gondolatmenetben rájött, hogy a "szakadék" valójában egy nagyobbacska árok. A kezeivel erősen megkapaszkodott az ülésben, és összeszorította az állkapcsát. A baleset egy pillanat alatt történt, és rettenetesen rémisztő volt. Az arca megrándult, ahogy valami nedves ráfröccsent, de sajnos nem tudta megnézni, hogy mi volt azt, ugyanis a teste újra előre rendült, és a fejét beverte az előtte lévő ülésbe.

Amit utoljára érzékelt, az a folyamatos autódudálás és sikítozás volt. Aztán elnyelte őt a sötétség.

...

Arthur a saját köhögésére ébredt fel, és pár másik hangra. A szemöldökét lassan összehúzta, majd kinyitotta. Az első amit észrevett, az a busz padlója volt, bár azt is homályosan látta. A lábai és a kezei kissé lefelé lógtak, innen tudta, hogy a busz eleje beleborult az árokba. Nyelt egyet, majd azonnal köhögni kezdett. Megpróbált minden levegőt a tüdejébe juttatni, és koncentrálni a külvilágra maga körül. Pár villanó fényt még így is látott a szeme sarkából, de azok túlságosan is fényesek voltak a számára. Ezért elfordította a fejét, és megpróbált újra körbenézni, mint az utazás legelején.

A nyaka megreccsent, mire felszisszent. Érezte, ahogy a vére eszeveszettül pulzál a testében, és rettegett attól, hogy megsérült. Remegve elkezdte megmozgatni a végtagjait, és megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, amikor érezte, hogy minden rendben van vele. Habár a feje kissé fájt, nem észlelt semmi mást.

Ezek után balra nézett, és azonnal meglátta Elyant, félig kilógva a busz ablakán. Döbbenetében nyelt egyet, és érezte hogy a szeme szúrni kezd. Ránézett Percivalra, aki a földön feküdt.

Arthur nem tudta, hogy a srác el volt-e ájulva, vagy meghalt. Észrevette még a többi osztálytárait is, de leginkább a barátaira koncentrált. A torka elszorult, majd a lányokra nézett. Sokkoltan vette észre, hogy Morgana eltűnt az ülésről, Gwen pedig vérző fejjel volt a még ép ablaknak dőlve. A tanárnőt sem látta már, de szerencsére kiszúrta Leon szőke haját.

A földön rengeteg sok táska, telefon, doboz feküdt összevisszaságban, és Arthur felismerte még a saját cuccait is közöttük. Félve vette észre Mordred telefonját és fülhallgatóját a lábai előtt, és nem tudta, hogy a másik srác vajon, hogy lehet. Mélyeket lélegzett, és próbált úrrá lenni a kezdeti sokkon, ami be akarta őt kebelezni.

Viszont az arca horrort tükrözött, amikor észrevette Freya ernyedt testét az ülésben. A barna hajú lány kitágult szemekkel bámult felfele, és Arthur ekkor vette észre a fura pózban lévő nyakát.

_Istenem._

Kék szemeivel rémülten elkezdte keresni Elenát, de sokkoltan vette tudomásul, hogy a lány sem volt a helyén. Arthur látott pár ruhafoszlányt az ablak még kitöretlen részein, és elkapta a tekintetét, amikor a lecsorduló piros folyadékot is észrevette.

Cendred szintén a busz padlóján feküdt, mint Percival, Arthur pedig gyorsan becsukta a szemeit, mivel nem merte már tovább nyitva tartani őket. De ahogy becsukta, újra és újra megjelent előtte Elyan kilógó teste, Morgana hűlt helye, és Freya élettelen szeme.

Az érzések megrohamozták őt, és az első könnycseppet rengeteg sok másik követte. Nem tartotta vissza, mindent kiadott magából. A baleset iránti sokkot, a félelmet, a rettegést. Most nem érdekelte a Pendragon név, hiszen egy ilyen helyzetben az mit sem számított.

Aztán meghallotta.

Lancelot előtte megmozdult, és lassan ficeregni kezdett. Arthur pedig szépen felemelkedett, és a hátát az ülésének döntötte. Mondani akart valamit a barátjának, de amint megpróbálkozott vele, újra köhögni kezdett.

De a másik észrevette a küszködését, mert rekedten megszólalt.

- Ar...thur?

A szőke újra köhögött, majd hümmögni kezdett, hogy a másik felismerje. Sőt még bólogatott is hozzá, és nem tűnt fel neki, hogy ezt a másik nem látja.

- Jólh... vagy? - kérdezte Lancelot, a hangjára pedig az ájult Gwaine is mocorogni kezdett. A hosszú hajú felnyögött, Arthur pedig újra hümmögött.

A szőke érezte a hideget, és hallott pár másik beszédfoszlányt maga körül, de csak hallgatott.

- Lance... - Nyögött megint Gwaine. - Mi...

- Semmi... Nem... t-tudom... - Mondta remegve a srác, Arthur pedig teljesen megértette.

Habár Gwaine-t nem látta, Arthur hallotta, hogy a srác megpróbál normálisan lélegezni, és azt is ahogy Lance próbálja megnyugtatni őt, ami egy kis idő után sikerült is neki.

Arthur behunyta a szemét, majd pár pillanat múlva kinyitotta.

- Art...hur. - Szólalt meg Gwaine rekedt hangon.

- Mmm? - nyelt egyet Arthur. - Mi...az? - kérdezte végül, és örült, hogy újra tudott beszélni.

- Meg... sérültél?

A Pendragon egy ideig hallgatott, majd válaszolt.

- N-nem. Miért? - kérdezte riadtan.

- Akkor... - fuldokolt a srác - mi ez... a sok v-v-vér? - kérdezte, Arthur pedig megdermedt.

Most, hogy Gwaine felhívta rá a figyelmét, Arthur is észrevette. A busz padlóján lassú folyamként folyt le a vörös folyadék.

Egyre több és több, Arthurnak pedig fogalma sem volt arról, hogy kiből is származhat ez a sok liternyi vér. Hallotta a szívét a fülében dobogni, és kezdte érezni, hogy valami nincs rendjén.

Aztán felfogta.

_Merlin._

A vér csak tőle, vagy Mordredtől származhatott. Ez nem volt kérdés. Hiszen ők ültek az utolsó előtti helyen, a másik srác pedig mögöttük.

Arthur félt. Rettegett. Bűntudattal tele, önző módon azt remélte, hogy a vér Mordredé. De mikor lassan oldalra fordította a fejét, a terror az arcán mindent elárult.

_Nem._

_Nem._

_Nem!_

Merlin előre bukott fejjel, kitágult pupillákkal bámult céltalanul maga elé. A szája kissé széjjel volt nyitva, mintha sikítani akart volna.

Arthur nem volt képes elszakítani a tekintetét szörnyű látványtól. A szemeit újra ellepték a könnyek, és nem volt képes elhinni. Nem. Nem akarta elhinni. Ahogy viszont lejjebb nézett, elborzadt. A legszívesebben hányt volna a látvány miatt, de biztos volt benne, hogy a gyomorsavon kívül semmi más nem jött volna ki belőle.

Behunyta a szemét, de így sem tudta kitörölni a fejéből Merlin sebesült testét. Amikor újra a barátjára nézett, a másikban még mindig ott volt _az._

Arthur felsírt, de a tekintetét még mindig képtelen volt elszakítani a Merlinből kiálló hegyes tárgytól.

_Az a valami egyszerűen csak átszúrta őt._

- Art...hur... baszd meg... mi a fasz van? - hallotta a szőke újra Gwaine hangját, de nem tudott rá válaszolni.

Még nem.

- Mi... a baj? - jött újra Lance aggódó hangja, mire Arthur remegni kezdett. - Mer...lin hogy van? ... És... Mordred?

A szőke csak Merlin lélektelen szemeit bámulta, és a dermedt testét. A sok vért, ami a mellkasából csöpög még mindig a földre. Csöpög? Nem. A vér egyszerűen ömlik a másik testéből. Arthur orr lyukai kitágultak, és most már hisztérikus állapotban volt. A levegőt kapkodta és nyöszörgött.

- Arthur... - Jött Lancelot hangja.

_Nem._

_Nem._

_Nem veheted el tőlem._

_Nem Merlint._

- Ne... - Fulladozott.

Arthur fejében az emlékek folyamatosan jöttek_ Merlinről_. Ahogy _Merlin_ odaült mellé padtársnak, ahogy _Merlin_ nevet az egyik hülye viccén, ahogy mosolyog. _Merlin_, akinek az arcáról a vigyort sosem lehetett levakarni, _Merlin_, aki mindig segített neki egy-egy dolgozatnál, akivel együtt figurázták ki a tévében lévő sztárokat, _Merlin_, akivel együtt mentek mindenhová.

_Merlin,_ aki mindig felvidította őt, _Merlin_ aki sosem kért semmit cserébe a segítségéért, _Merlin_, aki összetörte az újdonsült motorját... _Merlin_ aki odavolt a könyvekért,_ Merlin_ akit felfüggesztettek egy hétre, mert majdnem felrobbantotta a kémia szertárt...

Merlint aki sosem volt jó a sportokban, Merlint...

Merlint aki az élete része volt.

_Nem._

_Nem veheted el. Őt nem._

- Arthur... a vér... mi van... Arth-Arthur! - Köhögött Lancelot, a szőke pedig elkínzott arcot vágott.

- Ez... - próbált beszélni a szőke, de a folyamatos levegő kapkodás miatt alig ment -, a vér...

- Igen? - nyeldekelt Gwaine, és Arthur látta, ahogy a hosszú hajú megpróbál hátra fordulni.

- Merliné. - Bökte ki a szőke, mire az előtte ülő két srác ledermedt. - Ez... ez az idióta Merliné. - Nyöszörgött és prüszkölt. - Ő... ő... ő... meg... - harapta be az alsó ajkát Arthur -, meghalt. - Mondta nagyot nyelve, és a szemeiből továbbra is patakzottak a könnyek.

Lancelot felordított, Gwaine pedig felzokogott. Mindkettejük sírva kérdezgette Arthurt, hogy mi történt, hogy történt, hogy biztos-e, de... A szőke csak felemelte a kezét, és megsimogatta a másik arcát. Aztán a kezét levezette a másik tenyeréhez, majd összekulcsolta azokat.

Behunyta a szemét, majd pár perc múlva újra kinyitotta őket. Olyan közel hajolt a másikhoz, amennyire csak tudott, és végig Merlin arcát nézte.

A szíve sajgott, a legszívesebben felordított volna ő is, de a sokk miatt képtelen volt rá. Nem, valójában nem akarta megtenni, mert akkor minden valóságossá vált volna a számára. Arthur mintsem egy mantrát ismételgetve kérlelte, hogy bárki mást vigyen el a halál, csak ne Merlint. És habár mocskosnak és szörnyetegnek érezte magát emiatt, nem akart a másik nélkül lenni.

Arthur próbálta elhitetni a lénye nagyobb részével, hogy ez valójában egy rossz álom. Egy Merlin nélküli álom. És igen, Arthur nagyobbik része biztos volt benne, hogy ők valójában még továbbra is mennek az autópályán, és nevetve beszélgetnek mindenféle hülyeségről.

De Arthurnak az fáj a legjobban, ami kínozza őt, hogy milyen hülye is volt. Hogy korábban nem vallotta meg még a szerelmét a másiknak. Arthur újra felsírt, és megszorította a másik tenyerét.

És a szőke saját magát hibáztatta. Mert ő kérlelte a másikat, hogy jöjjön el, a saját hátsó szándékai miatt. És emiatt a szándék miatt Merlin most ott ül, _átszúrva_. De ha nem sikerült volna magával rángatnia ide, akkor Merlin... talán még most is élne. De ha Merlin nem lenne most itt... Akkor az, aki most holtan feküdne itt a közelében, nem más lenne, mint Gwaine. Merlin, aki mindig is megvédte a barátait, most öntudatlanul is ezt tette.

- Merlin... - Nyöszörgött elkínzottan.

Arthur tudta jól. Tudta jól, hogy az egyetlen igaz barátját már soha nem kaphatja vissza. Tudta jól, hogy az első szerelmét már örökre elvesztette.

_De Arthur lényének nagyobb része még mindig a buszon ült, és izgulva tekintett a kék szemekbe, amik kissé értetlenül meredtek rá._

_- Merlin én szeretlek. - Bökte ki végül a szőke, aztán átpillantott Merlin válla felett, és a tájat kezdte el nézni._

_Egy kis ideig nem is hallott mást, csak a barátai ökörködését, és a saját szíve kalapálását. Nem tudta, hogy mennyi ideig bámult ki az ablakon, de aztán kíváncsiságának engedve, félve visszanézett a barátjára._

_És a szemei elkereke_dtek. _Merlin arca teljesen paprika vörös volt, az alsó ajkát pedig beharapta. Arthur már épp ki akarta volna nyitni a száját, amikor is rémületére Merlin elfordult tőle, és elkezdte a tájat nézni. A Pendragon helyes arca elsápadt, és a bal kezével a kartámaszra támaszkodott. Az ujjaival eltakarta a behunyt szemeit, és megpróbált valami hihetővel előállni._

_Előállni valami olyannal, ami még megmentheti a kapcsolatát Merlinnel._

_De mielőtt sokat gondolkozhatott volna ezeken, megérezte Merlin kezét a sajátjába csusszanni. A fejét lassan kiemelte a keze rejtekéből, és tágra nyitott szemekkel nézett előre. Aztán döbbenten jobbra fordította a fejét, és Merlinre bámult._

_A barátja a fejét a tenyerében pihentette, de nem nézett Arthurra, hanem továbbra is a kinti tájat figyelte._

_Vigyorogva._

_A tipikus "Merlines" vigyorral, ami fültől fülig ért._

_Habár a vigyorgó arcot még mindig a vörösség fedte, Arthur boldog volt. A mellkasa fel alá járt, és ő sem tudta levakarni a mosolyt az arcáról._

_Aztán Emrys ránézett, és akkor Arthur nem bírt magával. Az ujjaikat összekulcsolta és a homlokát a másiknak döntötte. Merlin kuncogott, és megsimította a másik tenyerét az egyik ujjával. A szőke hajú csillogó tekintettel bámult a másik kék szemeibe, majd újra megszólalt._

_- Merlin, én szeretlek. - Pirult el kissé, a fekete hajú tekintete pedig boldogan felcsillant, és az ajkai mosolyra húzódtak.  
><em>

De Arthur kisebbik része tudta.

Tudta, hogy ez sosem történik már meg.

Mert _Merlin_ soha nem fogja már ökörnek hívni, vagy seggfejnek. Nem, _Merlin_ már soha nem fogja őt ugrálva felébreszteni, vagy csak úgy felhívni hajnalok hajnalán, soha nem fogja várni őt a padjukban már vigyorogva... És _Merlin_ nem fog neki ajándékba venni már egy dobozos üdítőt sem, és soha nem fog neki szurkolni egyetlen egy focimeccs közben sem. _Merlin_ már nem fog mosolyogni rá egy-egy unalmasabb óra közben, és soha nem fogja őt leönteni egy vödör vízzel bolondok napján.

És Arthur sem mondja majd már a másiknak, hogy fogja be. Soha nem fog segítséget kérni tőle felelés közben, és sosem fogja a másikat tarkón vágni dühében. Soha nem fog mosolyogva maga mellé nézni, és összevigyorogni _Merlinnel_ csak úgy. A pad jobbra tőle üres lesz, és soha nem fog tudni már beszélni vele.

Nem, nem fog.

_Mert Merlin halott._

- Merlin... én szeretlek.

* * *

><p><strong>Nos, sírósra akartam, de nem nagyon tudom, hogy ez mennyire jött össze, ugyanis jó magam nem nagyon sírok. Sőt, egyáltalán nem szoktam érteni, hogy másik miért is sírnak alkalmakkor, de persze ez csak a hű de csodás személyiségem miatt van. :D<strong>

**Max, amúgy csak nagyon szomorú filmeken szoktam elsírni magam. Szóval remélem valaki bőgött xD *nevet* Ah, ez jó! :D **

**Köszi, hogy elolvastátok. ;) **

**U:i. A hibákat érlek nézzétek el.**

**By: Lora-san**


End file.
